


Kinktober Day 24 - Sweat/Masturbation

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Yugyeom likes seeing Jaebum sweaty.Sweat |Branding| Masturbation
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 24 - Sweat/Masturbation

Yugyeom likes when Jaebum gets sweaty after dance practice. He’s not sure why. It could be because the light reflects off and makes Jaebum glow, almost ethereally. He also could like it because it turns him on. 

Yugyeom gets out of the van awkwardly, trying not to show his erection to everyone. He’d been hard since partway through practice. Seeing their leader sweaty affected more than he’d ever admit.

He rushed to his dorm, hoping that BamBam would prefer to shower first. He flops on his bed and cants his hips into the air and sliding his sweats down. His erection springs up towards his belly. 

He grabs his phone and does a quick internet search. He pulls up images of Jaebum sweating at their different concerts. He feels like one of their creepy fans but pushes that aside. He looks at the picture of Jaebum and grabs his erection. He starts to jerk himself off, panting quietly. 

He holds his phone above him, studying the pictures of Jaebum while working himself towards his orgasm. It doesn’t take long before his stomach is coiling tightly and he’s biting off a shouty groan as he cums over his hand, luckily missing his shirt.

He lies down, boneless, phone falling to the side. He tucks himself back inside his pants and sighs. Why the hell is he like this?


End file.
